Yosuga Mitsuzaki
Mitsuzaki Yosuda is a Deadman previously imprisoned in Deadman Wonderland. She claims that she was framed in a flashback, however it is unknown whether or not this is true. She cooperated in the mission to return to Deadman Wonderland once more. Toto Sakigami refers to her as his older sister in the place of the one he lost during the earthquake, and she returns to Deadman Wonderland to protect him from harm. Appearance Yosuga is a young, pretty girl with long, blonde hair. She keeps her hair in two ponytails and has her hair bound by a black and white striped band. Sticking out of the band, at the front, are bangs with longer ones at the sides of her face. Her eyes are dark and big and she has a small cut or scar on her right cheek. She wears normal clothes, a small dress with a black logo imprinted, black sleeves with stripes and wires at the neck opening. She wears black leggings and black, leather shoes. History When she was in the G Ward, she was often being bullied by other Deadmen. One time, Toto passes by carrying items he bought from the Deadman shop. She glances at him and he shows no emotion, then he suddenly attacks the bullying Deadman and takes Yosuga to his room. Yosuga felt depressed, saying there was no reason for her to live, but then he presents to her a plastic gun, which he says she can kill him with and he will rip her to shreads, and that the gun will be her reason for living. Then they end up laughing and play with the plastic gun. Plot Return to DW arc Yosuga is first seen when the Deadmen were about to board the Walfisch. She says that they can't defeat Toto with mere numbers, and Idaki Hitara asks if she is an acquitance of Hagire. Yosuga replies that she doesn't know him, and that she "maybe" knows Toto. She later accompagnies Ganta and Senji to search for a Chorus Block. As she was lagging behind, Ganta asks if she's okay and asks her name. Yosuga tells him her name and says that she's not physically strong, but "maybe" mentally. Ganta tells her she didn't have to come to DW, but Yosuga says that she's the same as him. She is also looking for someone she loves (her brother Toto)? She goes on by saying that feeling fear is the same as not understanding. This she applies to love: "Because not being able to understand the one you love, is the worst fear of all." Yosuga asks if Ganta is going to kill Shiro because he doesn't understand Shiro. Ganta doesn't answer her. When they found a Chorus Block, Ganta and Senji were working on it while Yosuga was above them, resting. While she was waiting, Hagire comes up to her and recognizes her as Toto's big sister. Yosuga asks what he has done with Toto and Hagire comments on how she has grown since the last time he's seen her. He then says that Toto isn't here anymore. Yosuga notices that Toto's habit of clapping hands is still present and asks Hagire about it. He tells her that he didn't go as far as dealing with Toto's mannerisms. Yosuga doesn't understand and Hagire attacks her, to get her out of the way, because he had to get to Ganta and Senji. After Toto took Ganta and Senji was defeated, she asks Senji if he's alright, to which he replies that he is a bit dying. She pursues him to return to the ship, but Senji tells her to go on ahead, that he will carry the Chorus Block back after he has rested a while. While on her way back, Yosuga thinks back about Toto. Senji and Ganta battle Toto and almost kill him. After being taken to a room to be treated by Game Fowl, she runs away, taking along with her many first aid supplies. Later she is seen taking care of Toto, to which Toto questions her actions to which she replies that she is still his big sister. Abilities Branch of Sin: Mitsuzaki is a Deadman, so she has the ability to freely control her blood out of her body. Her personalized Branch has not been seen yet, although it is known she is unable to control it very well Navigation Category:Characters Category:Deadmen